O melhor da vida
by Bkleal-1-2
Summary: Essa é uma história fictícia sobre um pedaço da vida de Katherine Beckett e Richard Castle. A fanfic será postada aos poucos, em capítulos pequenos. Comentários e críticas serão bem aceitas. obs: 'Castle' pertence a ABC studios.
1. Chapter 1

Era uma manhã fria em Nova Iorque, e Kate já sentia os reflexos do clima nas pontas de seus dedos. Ainda era cedo, Castle, provavelmente, demoraria mais algumas horas para trazer seu café matinal. A detetive decidiu levantar de sua cadeira e servir um expresso para si mesma.

O aroma de café recém-preparado era um de seus vícios. Ao entrar por suas narinas, o cheiro delicioso da bebida trazia uma dose extra de felicidade para os seus dias cansativos no precinto.

Porém, naquela monótona manhã de segunda, Beckett não sentiu o mesmo prazer.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate já havia acordado nauseada, mas achou que se tratava de falta de alimento. Tomou seu café da manhã e se sentiu melhor. Mas agora o enjoo voltou, talvez até mais forte. Desistiu de beber o expresso e voltou para a sua cadeira. Até agora, seus parceiros ainda não tinham chegado, e não haviam direcionado nenhum caso novo para ela e sua equipe. Talvez estivesse frio demais até para os criminosos.

Alguns minutos depois, sua chefe, Iron Gates, anunciou um homicídio perto dali, e Kate não demorou em pegar seu telefone e ligar para Castle.

Ao chegar no local do crime, Beckett encontrou seus colegas, Ryan e Esposito, e sua amiga, a legista Lanie Parish. O lugar estava revirado. Taças de vinho pelo chão, almofadas jogadas por todos os lados. Que lugar horrível.

Não demorou muito para que Castle chegasse também.

– Hey Beckett, o que aconteceu aqui?

– Ainda não sei, acabei de chegar. Ei, Espo, quem é a vítima?

– Gabrielle Moser, 61 anos. Foi encontrada às 8 da manhã, aqui, em seu apartamento, pela empregada, Sabrina Macdougall, de 23 anos.

– Ok. Lanie, como ela foi morta?

– Estrangulamento. Olha aqui.

A detetive se aproximou do corpo.

– Está vendo essas marcas roxas?

– Sim. São... diferentes. Parece... uma corrente.

– Sim, parece muito. Bom, vou examinar melhor e te ligo assim que conseguir mais informações.

Assim que terminou de falar, a médica tapou o corpo novamente e um cheiro fétido exalou. Com isso, Kate sentiu seu estômago embrulhar novamente.

– Ok. Hum... Espo, eu vou voltar para o precinto, qualquer coisa me ligue, ok?

– Claro. Beckett, você está bem?

– Sim, só estou um pouco enjoada, mas já vou melhorar.

– Tudo bem estão.

– Vamos, Castle?

– Sim, vamos.


	3. Chapter 3

Castle e Beckett desceram até o carro, onde teriam mais privacidade. Assim que entraram, Rick beijou sua namorada.

– Senti saudades.

– Oh, eu também!

O escritor havia passado o fim de semana em Los Angeles para divulgar o filme baseado em sua série de livros, Heat Wave.

– E então, você parece mal... o que está acontecendo?

– Além do enjoo? Nada, estou bem.

– Ok, então... Kate, estava pensando em fazer alguma coisa lá em casa hoje a noite, um jantar, quem sabe...

– Hum, estou ansiosa!

– Ah, será ótimo! Te busco às oito?

– Oh, você vai me buscar então? Ótimo! Oito horas está ótimo.

– Combinado então!

Kate sorriu e começou a dirigir.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Assim que Beckett entrou no elevador, seu enjoo ficou mais forte. Castle percebeu que algo estava errado.

– Katie, o que você tem?

A detetive nem sequer teve tempo para responder, assim que a porta do elevador abriu, a policial saiu correndo para o banheiro.


	4. Chapter 4

A cabeça de Beckett girava. Seu estômago embrulhava cada vez mais. O que estava acontecendo? Ela não sabia, mas não se sentia confortável com a situação. Kate odiava vomitar, a deixava extremamente nervosa.

Assim que se sentiu melhor, a detetive saiu do banheiro e foi para a sua mesa. Castle a esperava lá.

– Kate, o que você tem? Quer que eu te leve ao médico?

– Não Castle, eu estou bem. Só preciso de um descanso. Vou falar com a capitã, talvez eu possa ir para casa.

– Eu vou com você.

– Não precisa se preocupar, vai ficar tudo bem. Eu preciso ficar um pouco sozinha.

– Tudo bem. Mas ligue para mim se precisar de qualquer coisa, ok?

– Claro. Hm, Castle? Acho melhor remarcarmos o jantar para outro dia.

– Sim, claro. Que tal sábado?

– Parece ótimo.

E então, Kate se dirigiu a sala de Gates.

* * *

Beckett estava preocupada. Começava a pensar em tudo o que estava acontecendo. Talvez ela tivesse uma explicação. Mas não, não podia ser. Será?

Kate chegou em casa e tomou um remédio para o enjoo. Sentou em seu sofá e pensou. Pensou no próximo passo. Ponderou se aquilo realmente estava acontecendo. Primeiro a menstruação atrasada, agora isso. Beckett resolveu tirar isso a limpo. Pegou seu casaco e saiu de casa.


	5. Chapter 5

Ao chegar em casa novamente, a detetive tirou uma caixinha da sacola que trouxe da farmácia. Kate levou o teste de gravidez para o banheiro e fez o que as instruções solicitavam. Depois esperou. Esperou. Aqueles poucos minutos antes do resultado eram os piores. As mãos de Beckett suavam, ela batia seus pés no chão, impaciente. Ela precisava saber logo.

Esperou mais um pouco e virou o teste em suas mãos. Levou a mão a boca quando viu o resultado. Era oficial; Kate Beckett estava grávida.

Kate não sabia o que fazer. Continuou olhando o teste por vários minutos. Estava paralizada.

Grávida. Katherine Beckett estava grávida. O que ela poderia fazer? Qual seria seu próximo passo? Como ela poderia contar a Castle uma notícia dessas?

Depois de algum tempo, a detetive finalmente conseguiu levantar e sair do banheiro. Foi para a sala e se sentou no sofá. Kate pegou seu celular e ligou para Lanie. Parecia passar décadas enquanto sua amiga não atendia.

Finalmente, a legista o fez:

– Oi, Kate!

– Hm... Oi, Lanie. Tudo bem?

– Sim, está tudo bem! E com você? Parece estar triste...

– Não, não estou triste... Só estou...preocupada. Hm, você está ocupada agora?

– Não, não estou.

– Então, será que você pode vir aqui em casa? Eu realmente preciso falar com alguém.

– Claro! Vou o mais rápido possível.

– Obrigada, Lanie.

– De nada! Para isso existem os amigos, não é mesmo?

Beckett sorriu e desligou o telefone.


	6. Chapter 6

Tic tac, tic tac...

Os minutos passavam como se fossem horas. Kate andava de um lado para o outro na sala, esperando sua amiga. Ela precisava contar para alguém. Beckett ainda não podia acreditar que esperava um bebê. Como ela iria cuidar de um bebê? Como... A detetive só fazia perguntas e mais perguntas em sua cabeça, mas não obtinha nenhuma resposta.

Finalmente, Lanie bateu na porta, anunciando sua chegada.

– Oi, Lanie! Que bom que você veio!

– Você me pediu e eu vim! Mas então, o que houve?

– Eu já te explico, vamos para o sofá.

– Sim, claro.

As duas se sentaram no confortável sofá, e Beckett começava a tremer novamente.

– Hum... Lanie, eu preciso da sua ajuda.

– Eu sei, por isso que eu vim! Mas para que?

– Eu... Lanie, é complicado...

– Kate, você está doente? Vi você hoje e não parecia bem.

– Eu... Não, não é doença. É só que... Eu estou grávida, Lanie.

A legista levou alguns segundos para processar a informação, mas assim que o fez, abriu um sorriso enorme e abraçou fortemente a amiga.

– Kate, eu não acredito! Então teremos uma mini Beckett andando por aí!

– Ou um mini Castle!

– Amiga, estou tão contente por você! Mas então, como está se sentindo?

– Eu não sei bem... Estou confusa. Estou feliz, claro, mas preocupada.

– Isso é normal! Você já contou ao Castle?

– Não, ainda não contei. Na verdade, eu acabei de descobrir também. Não faço a mínima idéia de como contarei a ele.

– Fique calma. E ah, conte pessoalmente.

– Claro, nem me atreveria em contar pelo telefone. Mas não sei quando, com que palavras...

– Kate, você sabe que Castle é um bom pai. Ele ficará surpreso, mas muito feliz.

– Eu sei, mas não é todo dia que a sua namorada anuncia que está grávida, não é? Além do mais, começamos a namorar recentemente.

– Sim, concordo com você. Não será fácil. Mas você não pode fazer nada agora. Aconteceu. Conte ao Castle logo, ele precisa saber. E fique calma.

– Vou contar. Estou mais calma agora, acho que eu precisava desabafar com alguém. Obrigada por me ouvir, Lanie.

– Você sabe que não precisa me agradecer. Eu estou aqui para tudo o que precisar. Agora, acho que eu devo votar ao necrotério, consegui fugir um pouquinho, mas logo sentirão minha falta.

– Claro, volte.

– Tchau, amiga.

– Tchau, Lanie.

A legista levantou e se retirou da casa de Kate.


	7. Chapter 7

O sol sumia no horizonte enquanto Kate marcava uma consulta em seu ginecologista. Ela precisava confirmar, afinal, nem sempre um teste de farmácia é confiável. Assim que o fez, Beckett pensou em ligar para Castle, mas ainda não estava pronta para chamar ele para conversar. Porém, sua decisão não fez muita diferença, já que alguns minutos depois, seu namorado bateu na porta.

– Oi, Kate.

– Oi, Castle.

– Você está melhor?

– Sim, estou bem. Você estava no precinto agora?

– Sim, estava.

– E então, como está o caso?

Antes de responder, o escritor sentou-se no sofá.

– Bom, Gabrielle era professora de física, uma bem odiada por sinal. Prestou várias queixas contra muitos de seus alunos, por vandalismo, agressão...

– Foi a única coisa que descobriram?

– Não, mas acho que não prestei atenção em muita coisa, fiquei preocupado com você.

– Não fique, eu estou bem.

– Então vai trabalhar amanhã, certo?

– Na verdade, não vou. Marquei uma consulta para amanhã.

– Você vai ao médico? Mas se você está bem, por que vai ao médico?

– Apenas para garantir.

– Bom, tudo bem então. Kate, eu preciso ir. Alexis está indo jantar lá em casa.

– Agora?

– Eu iria, por que?

– Porque nós precisamos conversar.

Beckett sentiu suas mãos começando a suar novamente.

– Claro, mas sobre o que?

– Sobre nós.

– Sobre nós? Você parece tensa... fale logo, Kate.

– Eu não sei bem por onde começar...

A detetive respirou fundo e voltou a falar.

– Você sabe que fiquei muito enjoada hoje.

– Sim, sei.

– Pois é, eu já sei o motivo dos enjoos.

O rosto do escritor tomou uma expressão preocupada.

– O que você tem, Kate?

– Eu estou grávida.


	8. Chapter 8

Kate ainda não conseguia decifrar o que se passava na cabeça de Castle. Provavelmente, nem ele podia entender. Pelo tempo que o escritor demorou para dar uma resposta, Beckett logo supôs que Rick não gostou muito da idéia de ser pai novamente. Porém, em alguns segundos, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, e ele a envolveu em um abraço forte.

– Kate, eu estou sem palavras!

Ele a soltou e um sorriso brilhante aparecia em seu rosto.

– Eu não posso acreditar! Um filho! Nosso filho!

– Sim, Castle! Nosso filho!

Kate já não podia segurar o choro. Os dois se abraçavam com alegria e emoção.

– Nós precisamos contar a todos!

– Sim! Mas esse é um assunto complicado, certo? Quer dizer, ainda namoramos em segredo, como podemos anunciar uma notícia dessas?

– É, eu sei, mas agora precisamos contar. Em nove meses, teremos uma criança em nossas mãos. Não precisamos colocar na capa do jornal que estamos namorando, basta apenas não esconder mais.

– Bem, parece a coisa certa a fazer.

O humor sério de Castle voltou para o feliz e contagiante de antes.

– Oh, Kate, estou tão feliz!

Castle a abraçou novamente. É, ele realmente seria um bom pai.

* * *

Quatro dias haviam se passado. Naquela noite congelante de sábado, Kate se preparava para se reunir ao seu pai em um famoso restaurante da cidade. Depois de ter confirmado sua gravidez, ela decidiu contar sozinha ao pai, pois ficaria mais nervosa na companhia de Castle.

Beckett colocava seus brincos enquanto pensava em como seria a reação de seu pai. "Ele ficará feliz por mim, sei que vai", pensou Kate. Assim que terminou de se arrumar, a detetive saiu de casa e desceu até a garagem.

Seu carro estava gelado, então assim que entrou, Beckett ligou o aquecedor. As ruas de Nova York estavam relativamente vazias, o frio não animava ninguém a sair de casa. Não demorou muito para que Kate chegasse ao seu destino.

Assim como no dia em que descobriu que estava grávida, suas mãos tremiam e suavam frio. Kate entrou no restaurante e viu seu pai sentado em uma mesa ao fundo. Por algum motivo, o caminho até lá parecia uma jornada interminável.

As pernas da policial tremulavam. Ela estava realmente muito nervosa, e não gostava nem um pouco disso. Era uma detetive experiente, havia trabalhado em diversos casos que exigiam o máximo de calma e coragem, e ainda assim, não conseguia manter a compostura.

Quando chegou na mesa, seu pai se levantou e a cumprimentou.

– Kate, que bom te ver!

– Oi pai, é ótimo te ver também.

Assim que terminou a frase, Beckett se sentou em sua cadeira, acompanhando o movimento do pai.

– E então Katie, como você está?

– Estou muito bem ,pai. E você, como está?

– Estou bem também. Mas então, ainda não entendi porque viemos a um restaurante caro, assim, do nada. Tem algum motivo especial?

– Uma filha não pode convidar o pai para jantar sem que tenha uma notícia diferente?

– Bom, pode! Mas não é usual...

– Bem, é verdade. Eu tenho sim uma coisa para contar, mas acho que podemos esperar mais alguns segundos, certo? Vamos olhar o cardápio.

– Claro, claro.

Assim que decidiram o que pedir, chamaram o garçom e efetuaram seus pedidos. Depois de aproximadamente um minuto, Jim perguntou novamente a filha:

– E então, o que tem para me contar?

– Bom, eu estou grávida, pai.

Passou-se alguns segundos até que o pai pudesse ter alguma reação.

– Grávida? Oh, eu não posso acreditar! Kate!

Seu pai se levantou e a segurou e um abraço aconchegante. Seus olhos estavam molhados de lágrimas, e ele sorria de maneira cativante. O abraço pareceu durar horas, e nenhum dos dois queriam se soltar. Assim que conseguiram, cada um se sentou em sua cadeira novamente e esperaram a refeição, totalmente emocionados.

Jim era um bom pai, e Beckett tinha certeza que seria um ótimo avô também.


	9. Chapter 9

O sol fraco passava pela janela do quarto de Kate, acordando-a. Era domingo, e Beckett e Castle haviam concordado em contar a Martha e Alexis naquele dia. A detetive iria passar a noite no loft do namorado. O fim de semana estava sendo ótimo até agora: Kate havia contado que esperava um bebê ao seu pai, que ficou muito contente com a notícia, e na tarde de sábado, a equipe finalmente concluiu o caso de Gabrielle Moser, revelando que a assassina era uma colega sua, Rosa Wolf, que não suportou mais os desaforos de Moser e decidiu pregar uma peça na professora, porém a brincadeira foi longe demais.

Apesar de tudo, Kate tinha certeza que naquele dia, tudo seria mais complicado.

* * *

Castle e Beckett cozinhavam juntos no loft do escritor. Faltavam poucos minutos para que Alexis e Martha chegassem.

Assim que terminaram de arrumar a mesa, os dois ouviram batidas na porta. As duas ruivas entraram e cumprimentaram o casal, e os quatro se direcionaram a mesa da sala de jantar.

A noite correu bem, conversaram sobre a faculdade de Alexis, sobre o trabalho de Beckett, sobre a escrita de Castle e as atuações de Martha. Os quatro jogaram conversa fora por um bom tempo, até que Rick resolveu levantar e clamar pela atenção de todos.

– Bom, eu e Kate temos uma ótima notícia para contar. Katie, quer ter as honras?

Beckett mordeu o lábio e hesitou por um momento, mas logo sorriu e admitiu:

– Estou grávida!

Martha logo soltou uma feliz exclamação, e a abraçou.

– Oh, querida! Isso é ótimo!

A felicidade dos três contagiava o lugar, porém, Alexis não fazia parte do grupo. Um sorriso sequer foi expresso pela garota.

O pai não demorou em perceber a situação.

– Alexis, está tudo bem?

– Vocês acabaram de contar que terão um bebê, então não sei se está tudo bem.

Todos ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos. Castle não podia acreditar que sua pequena Alexis estaria fazendo isso.

– Alexis...

– Eu não posso nem quero conversar agora, pai. Tenho que voltar para a faculdade, tenho prova amanhã e preciso estudar.

A garota levantou, pegou sua bolsa e saiu pela porta.


	10. Chapter 10

Depois de uma noite conturbada, Kate acordou ao lado de seu namorado. O dia não parecia tão frio. A detetive precisava se apressar, já passara da hora de levantar. Se arrumou rápido e deixou um bilhete ao lado de Castle, avisando que já havia partido para o precinto. No caminho, ponderou se contaria aos seus amigos, Ryan e Esposito. Achou melhor esperar, afinal, teria que contar a Gates de qualquer jeito.

Gates.

Como poderia contar a Gates que teria um bebê? E o pior: o pai era o seu parceiro. Ela não havia contado que namorava o escritor a ninguém. Agora, era obrigada a contar. Tentou esquecer tudo isso por ora, colocou seu cd favorito e acompanhou cantando todas as músicas, até chegar ao precinto.

* * *

Era uma noite tranquila de sábado, e Castle e Beckett assistiam a um filme no loft do escritor. Rick convidou a namorada pois precisava de companhia naquele dia complicado. Convidaria mesmo se fosse um dia normal, mas naquele sábado, ele realmente necessitava disso. Havia brigado com a filha, precisava espairecer.

Alexis não se sentia confortável com a situação, achava que poderia ser deixada de lado por causa do bebê. Rick tentou ser compreensivo, mas a garota não cedia. Os dois acabaram brigando.

– Kate, me desculpe pelo o que Alexis está fazendo.

– Não, está tudo bem. Eu a entendo.

– Eu também. O problema é que ela também tem que entender. Mas eu sei que ela vai. Uma hora ou outra, ela vai entender.

– Eu aposto que sim.

Depois do pequeno diálogo, ambos sorriram, e Kate deitou no colo do namorado. Beckett também precisava espairecer. A semana não foi muito difícil no trabalho, poucos casos. O que a deixava tensa era ter que guardar segredo da sua gravidez.

Por isso, os dois assistiram ao filme sem falar muito. Depois das duas horas passarem, Castle começou a dialogar com a namorada.

– Kate, sabe o que eu estava pensando?

– Hm?

– Bom, vamos ter um bebê agora... não seria melhor se morássemos juntos?

Beckett ponderou antes de falar. É, morar junto facilitaria muitas coisas, mas a detetive não estava pronta para desistir de seu apartamento, de sua autonomia...

– Castle, eu... eu não sei...

– Não estou pedindo para que se mude agora, mas quando o bebê chegar, seria melhor, não seria?

– Bem, seria... mas será que podemos pensar nisso depois? Estou grávida há apenas 6 semanas...

– Claro, claro.

Castle e Beckett bocejaram juntos.

– Estou com sono, e você?

– Bastante!

– Acho melhor irmos dormir então!

Os dois riram e foram para o quarto.


	11. Chapter 11

Mais uma semana se passava na vida de Beckett. A detetive se encontrava em uma loja especializada em artigos de bebê. Kate olhava tudo com uma emoção enorme, não podia acreditar que estaria comprando coisas para o seu bebê. Aquelas roupinhas eram tão pequenas! Era tudo tão fofo!

Comprou apenas algumas roupinhas neutras, decidiu comprar mais quando soubesse o sexo do bebê. Afinal, não iria demorar muito, apenas duas semanas.

Duas semanas para que ela pudesse saber.

Só ao pensar, lágrimas surgiram em seus olhos. Ao sair da loja, se sentiu mal novamente por não ter contado ao seus amigos. Decidiu então que contaria quando fosse a próxima consulta, dalí a duas semanas.

* * *

Kate tremia. Segurava a mão de Castle com a mais extrema força. Era o dia.

A médica entrou e a cumprimentou. Logo depois, perguntou:

– E então mamãe, está pronta?

Beckett suava frio. Estava pronta? Mal conseguia pensar. Tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi concordar com a cabeça. A médica sorriu e sentou ao seu lado.

– Não vai doer nada, ok? Você só vai sentir o gelado do gel.

Assim que terminou sua fala, a doutora pôs o gel e passou o aparelho pela barriga da detetive. Não demorou muito para que o bebê aparecesse na tela e os três escutassem o som do coração.

Castle e Kate se olharam, ambos com lágrimas nos olhos. Não conseguiam falar nada. Estavam totalmente paralizados, encantados com a imagem que viam na tela. A médica não tardou em perguntar:

– Querem saber o sexo do bebê?

Beckett apertou a mão de Rick ainda mais forte.

– Sim, queremos!

A médica deslizou o aparelho mas um pouco. Abriu um sorriso ao anunciar:

– Parabéns, papais! Vocês terão uma menina!

As lágrimas que estavam presas nos olhos de Kate desceram por suas bochechas. Castle também não pode conter a emoção. Os dois se abraçaram, e choraram mais um pouco.

Uma menina. Teriam uma linda menina.


End file.
